Seirin High School, I'm Coming!
by Himomo Senohara
Summary: Kuroko is frustated of the result happened to the rest of Generation of Miracles. However, he is secretly find the other chance to change them... By joined the Seirin High School. He is impressed and... Admired of the way the Seirin guys played when they're in the tournament... [Warning inside, spoiler of 224Q]


The fate is really so cruel.

The tealhead boy, standing over the audience's chairs, watching _that_ high school team, played the basketball passionately yet harmoniously against the opponent. With the pinkette stood beside him, he started to think of his past, the beginning of the Teikou arc. _What a harmonious and passionate game… _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays ~ Seirin High School, I'm Coming!**

© Himomo Senohara

_Warnings_ : OOC, little a bit of spoiler of 224Q, typo, etc

_Disclaimer_ © **The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

_A/N_ (Mun) : I'm really a moron in English, so, don't mind to review and tell me the mistakes. LOL

**.**

**.**

**.**

Even that _phantom player_ can never predict the future.

With the basketball is held tightly by that narrowed eye yet black-haired guy, who is in _that_ high school's side, the melody is started to be turned down. The time is started to be turned down, showed them the little nuisance. But the tealhead boy can never mind of the worst prediction _that_ high school team will get. The journey is still in the preparation, seemingly, the time is waiting for that tealhead boy to decide his fate.

_I'm impressed of their passionate strategies… They played the basketball happily, yet seriously. I don't know how to express my admiration towards that high school team…_

"Tetsu-kun? Let's go to the tournament management. We will have to return this card." The sound of the pinkette girl, broke the silence between themselves.

"Um, may… May I stay here a bit longer?" Said boy, persuaded the girl seriously.

"E-Eh? U-um, okay. I'll be back as soon as possible. Aka-chan would be mad if we aren't going back." The girl, smiled warmly. Right after it, she started to turned her body, and finally ran away from him, left him alone.

His icy-blue eyes, is staring her as she is run away hurriedly. His smile then changed into the sad one, thought of the memories he got from the first time that _phantom player_ joined the Teikou Junior High School till this time. The time he saw _that _high school team.

That tealhead boy, then pay its attention back to _that_ high school team. The time has passed slowly but sure, with no hesitation. Eventually, the opponent won that game already, but that _phantom player_ doesn't seemed to be bothered about the result. Either, from that time, he finally took the decision.

The decision that would take him join _that_ high school.

And, he seemingly doesn't regret that conclusion he made.

_I will join that high school. I promise I will make 'that' high school won, no matter if I would lost my knees._

As he held the barrier which separated the court with the audience's chairs, he finally said confidently, "**Seirin High School**. I, Kuroko Tetsuya, who was the _phantom player_ of Teikou Middle High School, swear till my death and the last blood, will **join** you and take you all, to seize the throne and crown from other Generation of Miracles. I swear to myself till my last time, I will make you happy whilst playing the basketball, along both the practice match and tournament."

**-xXx-**

**PRIIIT**.

The match is over, with the result is in the opponent's side.

"Fuh. But at least the journey isn't over." The clutch-shooter captain, sighed as he stared the happy face draw out from the opponent team.

Another guys, did the same. Breathes irreguarly, arranged the remained energy they had. But as the proverb said, we can't judge the book just from the cover. Though that Seirin captain's face is saddened, he can't hide his serious face. _Wait… I can sense something uneasy … What's it, eh?_

He even can't imagine of this team's condition. Their ace, Kiyoshi Teppei, was badly injured because of that bastard Hanamiya Makoto, yet their style haven't completed yet. Their team has just built this year, though. No wonder they would be beaten like this… But this captain could sense something frightening will come next year. _Come to think, those Generation of Miracle bastards were the third year student, weren't they? It would be pretty hard to beat them…_

"Huh, would be hard next year. Our strength is so-so…" Koganei, one of these guys, commented as he sighed heavily.

"No." The captain denied without even face the cat-like Koganei.

He suddenly shocked of his captain's face and the answer he got. Koganei then faced that captain, asked him back, "Pardon me? What's up with your mind, Hyuuga? Is there something left undone, nya~?"

Instead of arguing with this bastard, Hyuuga, the captain, explained with his uneasy face, "I don't really know it… But I guess, next year… I felt… One of that bastard _Generation of Miracles_, I am unsure, even, will join and strengthened us… And… I guess… He is the _biggest_ core of us, the Seirin Basketball Team! Well, just forget what I said."

_No, this feeling is strengthened, however. I am not really sure, but bring it on, __**you**__! Come here and show us your true power, __**you**__! I don't really know about yourself, but I am sure you've observed us. I can hear __**you**__ promised to us that __**you**__ will come here and join us… We're waiting here, boy._

He then make a smirk, his eyes narrowed, looking for someone that observed them from the beginning. And his eyes found someone with the _icy-blue_ eyes and the Teikou basketball uniform. For a few minutes, they're staring each other. Unknowingly, both of them smirked.

_We'll meet again, next time._

_**Seirin High School**__, I'm coming_, that _phantom player_, smirked as he stared the Seirin captain's eyes.

_We'll welcome you warmly. Bring it on_, the clutch-shooter yet sadistic Seirin basketball captain, smirked evilly.

The fate the _phantom player_ hate, slowly changed into the interesting one.

_We even can't predict the future; we __**made**__ the future became unpredictable, yes?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ End ]**


End file.
